pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Fenton
Daniel "Danny" Fenton, A.K.A. Danny Phantom, is the main character of his TV series Danny Phantom. Known as 'Danny Fenton' when a human and 'Danny Phantom' when a ghost, his primary goal is to save the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts coming through the Fenton Portal. Appearance Danny Fenton has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. When he transforms into Danny Phantom, his hair becomes snow white, his eyes become glowing green, and his skin changes from light to tanned. Danny Phantom wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and forearm-length gloves. After "Memory Blank", he wears his logo, a white "D" with the negative space inside it forming a "P", on his chest. Personality At first, Danny was an average teenager attending high school, awkward and nervous but friendly. Like most teenagers, he had crushes on girls, desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. But unlike most teenagers he had ghostly superpowers. He struggled to cope with them and was afraid of anyone discovering his secret, fearing it would make him go from "geek" to "freak," and longed to be normal just like everyone else again. But after fighting ghosts for the first time, he realized he could use his powers for good. This newfound sense of purpose changed Danny into a heroic, brave young man. In the present, when he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is kind, easy-going, helpful, and compassionate at times. He likes using his ghost powers for good, but, being a teenage boy, is not always above using them to get revenge on bullies or sneak into the girls' locker room. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard when he puts his mind on the task at hand. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Danny has also shown distress when it comes to failure in himself to protect others. Examples of this include the deaths of his family and friends inadvertently causing him to turn evil, the moment when he believed that he had failed to protect Dani from Vlad, and the brief time when he removed his powers after Masters' Blasters upstaged and humiliated him into thinking himself obsolete and useless. Abilities Danny possesses a variety of superhuman powers and abilities due to his unique physiology. *Going Ghost/Transformation: Danny can transform between human and ghost at will. This manifests as white rings extending from Danny's waist, then sweeping across his body. His battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" or a variant thereof, often accompanies his transformation. Once transformed, he can use all his ghost powers. He can switch back to human form at will, and can still access some of his powers like weak ghost rays and intangibility in human form. *Intangibility: Danny can turn his body intangible to pass through walls or other solid matter. This power was the hardest for Danny to control at first, often activating at embarrassing times such as causing his pants to fall down while he was asking a girl out. He can phase a certain part while still retain objects, he can also phase other people along with him. *Invisibility: Danny can make his body invisible to both humans and ghosts. *Flight: Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights, and walk on vertical surfaces. While flying, his legs often become a ghost apparition or whispy tail. His top speed was measured to be 112 mph in an early episode, and he has almost certainly gotten faster since then. *Ecto-Energy Powers **Ghost Ray: Danny can fire green blasts of ecto-energy from his hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. ***Repulsion Field: Danny can send out a pulse of energy in all directions from his body to repel large groups of attackers. **Energy Strike: Danny can channel ecto-energy through his fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. **Ecto-Energy Constructions: Danny can create constructs made out of solid ecto-energy in a variety of forms, including concentrated ecto-energy balls, waves, and explosive discs and rings. ***Ghost Shield: Danny can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like his ghost rays, Danny's shields are green in color. **Power Augmentation: Danny can use his ecto-energy to increase his body's physical strength. **Ghost Stinger: Danny can send ecto-energy as electricity through an electric current, negating his enemies' electric attacks and sending them back at the attacker. **Photokinesis: Danny can project light from his hand using ecto-energy. **Ghostly Wail: Danny can generate an extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and ghosts. The ghostly wail is Danny's most powerful ability, but it drains his energy extremely quickly, often forcing him to revert to his powerless human form after just one use. While he is capable of defeating almost any foe with this power, he only uses it as a last resort. **Telekinesis: Danny can surround objects with his ecto-energy to make them move from a distance. Inexplicably, Danny has only been seen using this power once, to give a rake to the Box Ghost, and it is never seen nor mentioned outside of its one appearance. **Energy Absorption: Danny can absorb an opponent's energy and link to their powers for a limited time, mastering it in "Torrent of Terror]]." *Overshadowing: Danny can possess the mind and body of a person, ghost, or animal, allowing him to completely control his or her actions. While overshadowing, Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays. **Software Fusion: With the Fenton Helmet, Danny can introduce himself into computer software and overshadow his video game avatar to use his ghost powers in video games. **Exorcism: Danny can separate a possessed person from a ghost overshadowing them simply by grabbing them with his hand or using a ghost ray. **Dream Invasion: Danny can overshadow a sleeping subject in order to get inside and influence his or her dreams. *Duplication: Danny can create duplicates of himself that all have his ghost powers and can fight alongside him. After seeing Vlad use this power during their first encounter, Danny spends much of the series trying to learn to use it himself, finally mastering it in "Torrent of Terror." *Cryokinesis: Danny can fire blasts of icy energy from his hands or eyes that can freeze enemies on contact, radiate cold energy from his body, and create objects from ice out of thin air. When using this power, his eyes turn icy blue instead of their usual glowing green. Danny can combine cryokinesis with his other powers for enhanced effects, such as firing an icy explosive blast or generating an ice shield to block fire attacks. Danny learned this power in Urban Jungle." **Ghost Sense: When Danny is near other ghosts, a cold blue mist comes out from his mouth and a chill goes down his spine. In "Urban Jungle," it was revealed that Danny's ghost sense was a manifestation of his then-untapped potential to use cryokinesis. *Pyrokinesis: Danny can generate and throw balls of ectoplasmic fire. *Spectral Body Manipulation: Danny can bend, twist, split, and otherwise contort his ghost body beyond the limits of normal human physiology. *Superhuman Strength: Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can lift heavy objects with ease. In ghost form, he is strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium and can easily lift and throw hordes of enemy ghosts. *Superhuman Durability: While human, Danny can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, his body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. Never the less he is not indestructible and can bleed. *Superhuman Stamina: While human, Danny has the same level of stamina as a normal teenager, but in ghost form, he can exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. In "Reality Trip," he was able to keep the Fenton Jet invisible for an entire night. *Superhuman Agility: In his ghost form, Danny's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a normal human being. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, and perform acrobatic feats such as backflips. *Superhuman Reflexes: In ghost form, Danny has dramatically enhanced reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease. In "Beauty Marked," he was able to catch an arrow in midair with his bare hands. *Healing Factor: Danny is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary human, likely due to his body's ecto-biological structure. He has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a short amount of time, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. At one instance, he completely regenerated his body after Freakshow reduced him to a puddle of goo in "Reality Trip." *Weather Control (briefly): After Danny's first fight with Vortex in "Torrent of Terror," he gained some of Vortex's power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex. This power was linked to Danny's emotional state, with calm weather while Danny was calm and stormy weather while Danny was angry. Danny lost this power during his second fight with Vortex. *Teleportation (possibly): Twice, Danny has shown the ability to vanish and instantly reappear in another place nearby. Although unconfirmed, it is possible that this could be teleportation. *Vacuum Resistance: Twice, Danny was in outer space without a space suit and was unaffected by the vacuum, though he wore a helmet. *Underwater Breathing: Twice, Danny has been seen breathing and talking underwater. It's possible that this is due to him not needing to breathe at all in ghost form. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang